Evergreen
by Sereitei Yamamoto-Gokudera
Summary: 8059 ... FOREVER LOVE: Calla, o me obligaras a decirlo también, y sabes que mi orgullo no lo soportaria... aunque soy quien en verdad debe hacerlo.
1. Don't say goodbye

By Sereitei (UnknownOrchestra)

**.**

**.**

**.**

EVERGREEN I

**Don't say goodbye**

-Obsesión, odio y amor-

.

.

.

"_Don't say goodbye you are the only one for me  
obsotdon ilchorom onuri to jinamyon  
soro mamul nochi anko modu igyonaegetjyo  
Cause you are my everything to me"_

_Dong Bang Shin Ki_

.

.

.

Me pides de favor, con mirada suplicante, con un suave y fugaz beso en los labios, con tus manos en mis mejillas y tu fragancia impregnada en mi cuerpo, que espere… Te pregunto cuánto tiempo más. Entre palabra y palabra escribo una interrogante en el aire: **¿sabes cuán difícil me es esperar?**... tomo tu mano, beso las yemas de tus dedos bajando hacia tu muñeca, a tu codo y a tu hombro, con el rose de los labios, atrayéndote hacia mi cuerpo desnudo. Las sabanas murmullan entorno nuestro. Respondes a mi oído con un trémulo: no se.

La habitación del hotel vuelve a quedar vacía tras tu salida. Dejo de ser un ser viviente para transformarme en un mueble, un ente insípido en el mundo que observa tu partir desde la octava ventana del piso 9 –el mismo lugar de siempre-, sin que vuelvas la vista ni una vez hacia donde sabes que estaré. Con tal de no entrar de nuevo en la dimensión de este miserable, ignoras el cielo nublado de una madrugada voraz y naranja –la misma hora-, partiendo con paso tranquilo hacia tu departamento, donde te darás una ducha para desvanecer de tu piel mi aroma, mi tacto, cubriendo con el traje negro y la camisa roja, todo rastro sobrante de la transgresión que cada semana cometemos a escondidas. No dormirás, te sentaras en el sofá frente a la tv, acariciando a tu gato huraño, viendo infomerciales o la primera cosa que se te cruce en el surcar entre canales. A las 7:00 en punto partirás en dirección contraria a nuestra zona de pecado, esperaras 5 minutos a que la florería abra, compraras un ramo enorme de rosas blancas y caminaras dos cuadras hasta el hospital privado más costoso del país. Entraras sin saludar, dejando a las enfermeras boquiabiertas por la imagen principesca y encantadora que ofreces. Subirás por el elevador al cuarto piso.

En la habitación 908 del hotel te envuelve la pasión y la lujuria, te consume la desesperación y la culpa de entregarte a mi… por eso nunca me sonríes, por eso ambos somos masoquistas, soportando un sexo tortuoso y salvaje, anhelando algún día, en algún momento, los arañazos, los gemidos, las caricias brutas y las lagrimas, se transformen en una entrega total, dulce como la miel, cursi… la realidad es que ninguno de los dos guarda esperanza alguna de que llegue… y lo que en verdad nos hace estremecer, acercándose sigilosa y palpablemente, es la proximidad del fin.

La habitación 405 del hospital es todo lo contrario al lugar reservado para nuestros encuentros. Tapizada en un blanco casto, te hará sentir la culpa de tu engaño, replanteándote por novena ocasión si lo que haces es correcto –sabes que no-, si deberías hablar con quien yace en la cama –no lo harás- recibiéndote con esa cálida sonrisa que te atraviesa el corazón con el puñal de tu traición; dejar de acudir, sencillamente, a mis brazos –es imposible-; o continuar –se que volverás a mi... o eso deseo creer.

Te acercaras a la cama del paciente, sonreirás con ternura, dejando de lado lo ocurrido esa noche y madrugada, lo abrazaras y de suave manera, tierno, besaras sus labios.

Y todo el día, como durante los últimos 2 años, permanecerás a su lado, haciéndole reír, cuidándole con esmero, regalándole todo de ti. Él te llamara, y tú responderás de inmediato con un "¿Si, Decimo?", te reprenderá por referirle de esa forma, y enterneciendo la mirada armaras en tus labios su nombre "Tsuna", él sonreirá, quizás llorara de la emoción y dirá:

--No es nada. Solo quería escucharte decir mi nombre.

Y para ambos será como vivir en una película romántica, mientras apostado a la puerta, cruzado de brazos y fingiendo desternillarme con Ryohei, sabré que mis fingidos realces de voz, risotadas y carcajadas, jamás llevaran a ti el dolor que ocultan, porque estas en un mundo perfecto en el que no puedo entrar hasta el momento en que quieras volver a estremecerte con el lacerar de nuestro amor… o quizás, solo hasta que apalees la necesidad de sentir compasión por alguien y te apiades de la adoración que te profeso, ofreciéndome un falso consuelo en tus brazos, con palabras como "espera" y "no sé".

La pregunta vuelve a formularse: ¿sabes cuánto me cuesta esperar?

No. Porque tampoco sabes lo terrible que me resulta ver como tus brazos rodean el cuerpo de otro.

No sabes cuan doloroso es tener que aguantar que tus alegrías, estén reservadas para él y no para mí.

No sabes hasta qué grado me tienes enloquecido, porque no sabes, no tienes la menor idea de que en secreto, incontables veces durante estos últimos años, he deseado la muerte de, no solo el Jefe de la familia Vongola, sino también mi mejor amigo, Tsuna.

No sabes lo cruel que puede resultar amarte.

Cada vez que una fracción de la inseguridad que siento con respecto a tus sentimientos, sale a relucir, desesperadamente buscas desaparecerla jurando y perjurando que me amas, que solo sigues al lado de Tsuna porque no tienes corazón para dejarlo, porque esa obsesión que sentías hacia él y que confundiste durante tanto tiempo, trajo consigo la culpa de ser objeto de un verdadero e intenso sentimiento de amor por parte suyo, y al cual te sientes atado, aunque tu trato hacia él no hable de ataduras.

Quizás… no recuerdes con la misma intensidad que yo el día en que aseguras, conseguiste diferenciar entre obsesión, odio y amor… pero no importa, basta con que en mí permanezcan frescos esos instantes.

Eran las 10 de la noche cuando por orden del Decimo, fuiste a buscarme al hotel que sería luego nuestro mudo cómplice de concreto. Mi apartamento estaba en remodelación, por lo que no tenía más opción que alojarme ahí.

Llamaste a la puerta. Del otro lado de la mirilla, intentaba guardar la compostura, como siempre buscaba hacer al tenerte a mi lado en soledad, resignado a haberte perdido desde hacía bastante tiempo. Abrí, me miraste con el resentimiento de que Tsuna jamás te informara que yo era el protector de una llave tras cuyo cerrojo se encontraba una preciada pertenencia suya, de la cual tampoco tenías conocimiento. Entraste y fuiste directo al grano, exigiendo la llave. Fingí demencia… por retenerte otro segundo, "lo que fuera", a penas abarcaría una porción de lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer –incluso rompería mi promesa de impedir que supieras que lo que guardaba con tanto celo el Decimo, era un amuleto que le regaló su primero amor, antes de morir en un lamentable accidente automovilístico.

Sé que mi forma de te saca de cávales, y esa noche en especial, no estabas de humor para soportarme, por lo que pronto estallaste en reclamos, gritando que no entendías como Tsuna –tu "amado" Tsuna-, pudo confiarme a mí y no a ti esa llave.

Tal vez fue que busqué silenciar tus reclamos, los tragos de wisky que tomé antes de tu llegada o los pensamientos perversos –sobre ti- que tuve en el baño antes de esos tragos, que me obligaron a desfogarme bajo la ducha, estallando con tu nombre expulsado en un gemido ronco que vertió sobre mi persona vergüenza y desprecio al ver el semen batido en mi mano, o no importa porque fue, que antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que hacía, te tenia entre mis brazos, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y mis labios en los tuyos.

La falta de resistencia, los sentimientos desatados y la habitación solo para nosotros, dieron pie a una entrega sin límites ni reconocimientos. Explore tu cuerpo con mi boca, con la mirada, hasta agotar cada fragmento de tu cuerpo, gravarlo en mi mente y saborearlo con deleite. Devoré tus labios hasta hincharlos. Marque tu cuello con cardenales de chupetones, tus caderas, tu entrepierna y trasero. Me hundí en tu cuerpo, en tu esencia, en ti, hasta saciarme… deje en tu mente incrustada –a decir tuyo- la interrogante sobre a quién pertenecía tu corazón en realidad, si a quien decías amar, o a quien decías odiar.

A la siguiente semana, acudí a tu llamado en el mismo lugar, para escucharte decir esas dos palabras capaces de poner el mundo de cabeza, de traspasar con un as de esperanza la profunda y abismal desahucia del desamor.

--Te amo.

No dijiste otra cosa, no te deje hacerlo. Fui sobre tuyo, arrebate uno a uno cada beso nunca dado. Y volví a hacerte mío, tantas veces esa noche que solo recuerdo que a la mañana no pudiste ir a trabajar –me alegró tenerte para mí ese día-. Permaneciste en mis brazos hasta que te cargué a la tina, nos bañamos, pedimos el desayuno y comida a la habitación y luego de una última ronda, partiste.

Al pasar del tiempo, me di cuenta de la otra cara de la moneda… hablaste de amor, pero eras incapaz de decir a Tsuna, quien se encuentra mortalmente enfermo, una sola palabra sobre lo nuestro, y por ende, el darlo a conocer al resto del mundo estaba fuera de discusión.

Los encuentros semanales se convirtieron en sexo, sexo y solo sexo. Una agria costumbre que empezaba a dañarnos.

¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que de la misma forma en que no tienes corazón para decir a Tsuna lo que hacemos a sus espaldas, yo tampoco lo tengo para pedirte que lo hagas, por lo que el siguiente será nuestro encuentro conclusivo.

No te he dicho, no lo hare –y nadie lo hará-, que he realizado un acuerdo con el Decimo, quien ha aceptado mi renuncia a su guardia personal para trasladarme a la sede Vongola en América. A mis conocidos –incluyéndote- les será dicho que una misión especial me ha sido asignada, una misión secreta de la cual es imposible dar dato alguno…

…ahí terminara todo.

Creo que es lo mejor, que de fin a esto, independientemente a si en verdad existía amor, si era compasión, pasión momentánea, o una forma de desahogo de tu parte, o una sola obsesión de la mía.

Ya no tendrás que cargar con el peso del engaño, déjalo todo en mis hombros, y vive feliz al lado de Tsuna. No es que sea conformista, pero me doy por satisfecho con el recuerdo de tenerte entre mis brazos, el susurrar de tu nombre y el saber que al menos tu puedes alcanzar la dicha… quiero saber que en tu rostro, la curvatura de tus labios que nunca vi formarse para mi, puede perdurar, aunque sea para alguien más.

***5 meses después***

Hospital

--El doctor ha dicho que dentro de poco le darán el alta, ¿no es grandioso, Decimo?

--Claro que lo es… -Su mirada no expresaba la alegría que la noticia debía traer consigo para su persona.

--Decimo ¿Qué le ocurre? Hace un tiempo que he notado esta decaído.

En respuesta, un suspiro. Tsuna, sentado en la camilla con un suéter calado sobre los hombros, prefería prestar atención a lo alto de los edificios vecinos y el cielo despejado de otoño, abriéndose campo por la ventana, en vez de volverse a enfrentar a su novio...

--¿Alguna vez has hecho algo de lo que te arrepientas?

Su interlocutor detuvo sus manos, que giraban en torno a una manzana, temeroso de que un suceso ocurrido hacia meses fuera develado justo ahora que empezaba a apaciguar su pena.

--¿Por qué lo pregunta? –El temblar de su voz le culpaba con desfachatez.

--La "Intuición Vongola" trasciende el contexto de una batalla, y aunque resulte doloroso e indeseado, es fácil que los capos Vongola, por esa misma intuición, nos demos cuenta de cuando nos mienten, de los sentimientos que esconden los demás y otras cosas. El problema no es tanto el darse cuenta, y eso lo supe algo tarde… -jugaba con sus dedos, nervioso, y aun sopesando las consecuencias de lo que confesaría- el verdadero problema esta, en lo que uno puede hacer con lo que ha descubierto… interferir, separar, fingir, manipular, lo que sea, con tal de alejar a cualquiera de la persona amada, sin importar su sufrir…

La sola concepción de un rastro en su mente, sobre lo que Tsuna intentaba revelarle que hizo, era impensable, algo imposible de creer.

--No entiendo… no se dé que… me habla… Decimo.

--Gokudera ¿Sabes porque he dejado de insistir en que me llames por mi nombre desde la partida de Yamamoto?... -Por fin se dignó a mirarlo. En su rostro, no apareció la calidez típica, solo de amargura y remordimiento- por la culpa que siento…

Un torrente de lagrimas surco el rostro de Tsuna mientras una mejilla de Gokudera era mimada por una lagrima, desamparada, solitaria y triste, el reflejó perfecto del sentir de la tormenta.

--Perdóname… pero yo también lo amo tanto, que preferí esto a verlo a tu lado.

¿Odio? Claro que no. Desde siempre Tsuna supo la verdad, y también tuvo en claro su elección: desear al ser amado en brazos de a quien amaba, mientras este permanecía ajeno a sus propios sentimientos... alejar el camino de los tres de la alegría, en vez de verlos ser felices y agonizar por un amor no correspondido él solo.

* * *

----NA

Este, en inicio, era un One Shot –si, el final iba a ser ese: NADIE FELIZ. Sin embargo, desgraciada o afortunadamente, tuve la magnífica idea de pasárselo a mi hermanita antes de publicarlo…

Gracias a mi pequeña, ahora, este One Shot, es un FF de dos capítulos –porque el Epilogo salió demasiado grande…-, así que esperen el siguiente, "Forever Love", en corto.

Y si, sé que es una pésima escritura, pero apreciaría inmensamente sus rewius.


	2. Forever Love

By Sereitei (UnknownOrchestra)

**.**

**.**

**.**

EVERGREEN II

**FOREVER LOVE**

-Tres "Io, Gokudera"-

.

.

.

"_Nandomo nandomo utauyo  
Taisetsu na kimi no tameni  
Kono yo de hitotsu no tashikana  
Takara mono BELIEVE IN LOVE  
You're the only love forever__"_

_Dong Bang Shin Ki_

.

.

.

El primer "Io, Gokudera", era el que en sueños evocaba para confortar mi pusilánime existencia sin ti.

En sueños… cerraba los ojos y aspiraba profundo el perfume de tu cuerpo, con tus precoces manos ceñidas a mi cintura. Tus labios cortaban mi aliento con un beso que profundizaba, con las manos en tu nuca, hasta un punto sádico de gozar el dolor. Nos perdíamos en el primer rincón de soledad. Tu cabeza se hundía en mi cuello, que te ofrecía con descaro para que lo devoraras. Me entregaba sin medida, completamente, como siempre desee pero nunca lo hice. Pisoteaba mi orgullo ¡gritaba tu nombre con todas mis fuerzas! rogaba tu perdón ¡Te pedía que me mataras del placer! imploraba que permanecieras a mi lado…

En sueños hacia lo que debí haber hecho a su tiempo: abandonar todo y a todos por estar contigo.

Y al despertar… solo estaba yo con el mundo, en mi fría cama, entre sabanas que abrazaba contra el rostro, pretendiendo acallar el llanto que se desataba día a día, cuando al abrir los ojos, la esperanza –burlona y falsa- se desvanecía en el aire, junto al tacto de tu piel en mí, junto al fantasma de tus labios en el contorno de mi ser, de la mano de la somnolencia, quedando en vela, penando aun mas allá de la llegada de los primeros rayos del alba a la ciudad.

Chillaba con desespero, abandonándome al dolor. Tu nombre y los sollozos se aglomeraban en mi garganta, asfixiándome.

Ocultaba debajo del traje, ya no tus descarados besos que indicaban que era tuyo, sino los rasguños que me propinaba en la agonía de la desesperanza.

3 años de amargura trascurrieron. Vagando en tus recuerdos, anhelante, por un par de segundos, y regresando a la realidad, vacio, por el resto de lo que pareció una eternidad.

Era tal la tortura, que los cigarros y el alcohol eran incapaces de guarecerme bajo su velo ilusorio… dejándome a la deriva en mi tormento, sin un cobijo falso o real.

El tic tac y el resonar de los pasos sobre el asfalto de la cruel culpa, amenazaban constantemente con la locura.

***

El segundo "Io, Gokuder", se materializo del otro lado de la línea telefónica, una fría mañana de invierno, deteniendo el transitar del universo por un segundo, que bastó para deshacer el nudo que pretendía cerrar la caja donde quise guardar mis sentimientos, y aquellos momentos, pocos, pero hermosos, que a tu lado viví. Ignoraste distancias, engatusando mis sentidos. Sedado, escuchaba el eco de tu voz repitiendo mi nombre, deseando fuera cierto que eras tú, y no un sueño, o una ilusión formada por la añoranza.

--Soy yo…

Apenas conseguía sostener el celular. Era tal la primavera que se extendía sobre mi seco yo, que el cuerpo entero me flaqueaba. Con los labios temblorosos, no pude contestarte siquiera un "lo sé, imbécil". Eche la cabeza hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrado, aspirando profundo y entrecortado.

--¿Sabes? Aun te amo

Suficiente. Me bastó escuchar eso para quedar de rodillas en el suelo, con una mano en la boca, reprimiendo las ganas de volver a llorar, de gimotear.

--Regresare dentro de dos días a Japón…

Te escuchaba sereno e indescifrable.

Como aborrezco esa parte de ti, la que consigue mantener la compostura en cualquier clase de escenario, inmutable y seguro, a diferencia mía –un tonto impaciente e irresoluto-.

--será por una semana, pero quisiera saber si después estarías de acuerdo en venir conmigo a EUA.

Mordiéndome el labio inferior, para concentrar mi atención en el dolor físico, y no en aquel que se era remplazado por una felicidad intensa que mareaba, respondí:

--¿En plan de trabajo o como amigos? –Me sorprendió escuchar que la pregunta no era un hilo tembloroso, sino un forje de palabras firme y cálido.

--Como amantes.

El "si" quedó clavado en mi boca, como tus palabras en mi corazón.

Busque con la mirada al Decimo, quien se encontraba sentado en el sillón de piel detrás del escritorio del estudio. Él sonrió, dedicándome, con una mirada abatida pero sincera, un asentimiento.

--Dos días son demasiado. -Alegué con calma.

Pegué el celular lo más posible a mi oído ¿sollozabas?

--Lo sé. Pero solo son dos días. ¿Podrás esperar?

--Sabes cómo soy. Tú dime.

--En dos días estaré contigo, para nunca más soltarte.

--Más te vale.

Si. Llorabas. Y ya no solo eras tú, ahora también dejaba que la alegría se apoderara de mí, recorriendo con las gotas saldas que de mis ojos emanaban, las cicatrices que el martirio gravó.

--Gokudera, yo… por irme… perd…

--Yamamoto, calla, o me obligaras a decirlo también, y sabes que mi orgullo no lo soportaría... aunque soy quien en verdad debe hacerlo.

--Te amo...

--Y yo a ti.

***

Una tonada electrónica despertó a algunos en el vuelo 456. Un par de reclamos y el dueño tuvo a bien tomar su celular y contestar bostezando.

--Bueno…

--¡Jefe Dino! –Tan fuerte fue el berrido de aquel hombre en extremo fiel al capo Cavallone, que el pasajero sentado detrás logró escucharlo, frunciendo el ceño.

--Romario, baja la voz que me dejas sordo.

--Que malvado ha sido. ¡Me ha abandonado!

--No te abandone. Te deje un mensaje en la puerta para avisarte que ni te levantaras, por que ocuparía tu boleto de carabina para alguien que si lo necesitaba.

--Pero… pero…

--Basta de lloriqueos y vuelve a dormir. Tienes dos semanas para descansar de mí…

--¡¿Y si le ocurre una desgracia por no tener a nadie de su familia a su lado?! ¿Y si lo atacan?

--No soy tan inútil.

La mirada de su principal acompañante le contradijo.

--¡No lo soy!

Los pasajeros le reprendieron el grito con varios chistidos.

--Perdón… -Se disculpo enrojecido.

--Jefe… al menos dígame quien va en mi lugar.

--Va el cabeza de pulpo.

Dino supo aprovechar que Gokudera dormía en el asiento de enfrente, para referirse a él de esa manera, sabiendo que de lo contrario, un alud de bombas le hubiera sobrevenido.

Una ligera turbulencia acarreó el resto de la conversación aun más lejos de lo que estaba del placido ensueño en que el guardián Vongola se encontraba enquistado, dibujando involuntariamente en sus labios una curvatura que lucía, acorde a los últimos años que se negaban a soltarle y permitirle partir hacia un paraíso que le reclamaba en los brazos del maniaco del beisbol, ímproba.

El avión se acercaba a una nueva alborada, brillante y cálida, dejando detrás Japón, y en sus hermosas tierras de sakuras y crisantemos, la nostalgia de lo ocurrido, perfilándose no un futuro prometedor, sino solo un presente radiante, sin fin a la vista, al que Gokudera deseaba abrazarse intensamente.

La dicha que le estrechaba y el disfrute del descanso del que fue privado hasta entonces, usurpando su lugar la aflicción, fueron tan grandes, que ignorar las amenazas de Hibari –sacando sus tonfas para exigir al Cavallone que terminara con la maldita llamada de una fregada vez- hacia Dino, fue pan comido.

***

El tercer y último "Io, Gokudera"… fue estúpido.

Muchas expresiones ingeniosas y cursis hay en el mundo para escoger, como para que, ¡sorprendentemente! Yamamoto eligiera esa castrante frase, susurrándosela al oído, en su típico sosegado tono de tarado, al peligris, luego de que este rompiera con todo lo esperado de su parte, lanzándose a los brazos de su amor a penas lo tuvo en frente.

Y a pesar de que no fue lo mejor ni lo más inteligente que pudo ser dicho, aquello, fue lo exactamente necesario para ese momento… nada más, nada menos, nada diferente.

Dentro del aeropuerto, las personas y sus destinos abordaban y descendían de los aviones, apresurados, ansiosos y expectante. En tanto jaleo por el converger de un sinfín de vidas ajetreadas que pasaban por su lado, ignaros de cuanto habían tenido que pasar para llegar a ese final feliz los dos guardianes, Dino y Hibari, eran los únicos aptos de ser participes de la alegría que los cegaba.

Continuando con sus vacaciones, Dino tomó a Hibari, arrastrándolo hacia la salida.

--¡Dino! –A unos pasos, el llamado de Yamamoto le detuvo. Dando la media vuelta se encontró con la pareja, que radiante, planeaba tomar un vuelo diferente al que inicialmente se tenía planeado. Iban darse una larga, muy larga escapada a donde fuera, para amarse libre e intensa y prolongadamente.

--¿Qué pasa?

Gokudera dio un paso al frente, estirando la mano al capo.

--Quería darte las gracias.

--No veo el porqué –aun así tomó su mano y la sacudió un par de veces- tu también me has hecho un favor dándome una escusa para dejar a Romario en Japón.

--Ese bastardo insensible planeaba hostigarnos toda nuestra estadía aquí con su presencia.-Gruño Hibari cruzado de brazos.

--¡Kyouya! Vamos, sonríe un poco –Yamamoto, mas extrovertido que nunca, le estiró las mejillas.

Dino y Gokudera simplemente dieron un paso atrás, aterrados.

--¡Aleja tus manos de mi, herbívoro! –Le dio solo un manotazo, cuando los otros dos ya pensaban en llamar a una ambulancia.

***

En Japón, minutos después de que Yamamoto y Gokudera se perdieran en el mar de gente, Tsuna descolgaba el teléfono.

--Dino.

--Hermanito ¿Cómo estás?

--Genial ¿y qué tal tu?

--Te imaginaras. Empezando a disfrutar de estas "oportunas" vacaciones a EUA que has dado a Kyouya.

--¿Oportunas? No te entiendo.

--Vamos, Tsuna. No soy tonto.

A la salida del aeropuerto, abordando un taxi, Dino repeló contra la misma mirada que obtuvo antes por parte de Hibari –a causa de una aseveración similar-, que aseguraba justo lo contrario. El Decimo aguantó la risa.

--Como te decía, Tsuna, no hace falta que intentes engañarme. Sé que tu planeaste el reencuentro de Gokudera con Yamamoto, que enviaste 3 boletos de avión en vez de dos, no por error, sino adrede, para sus vacaciones a Hibari, con destino programado a EUA.

La estática conversó unos segundos con Dino, antes de que la persona, del otro extremo del mundo, dijera algo.

--Bueno, si ¿y qué harás?

--Agradecerte, supongo… mientras olvides el pasado y te alejes de ese doctor, es todo lo que puedo hacer.

--…"ese doctor" –repitió Tsuna nervioso.

--Hermanito… -Ocupó aquella tonadilla que exigía le dijera lo que ocultaba.

--¡Tengo que colgar!

Tic… Tic…

--¡¿Qué fue eso?! –Dino sostenía el celular frente a sí, ofendido por la actitud de Tsuna.

--¿El qué?

--¡Me colgó!... –su cerebro armó las piezas- ¡No me digas que…!

--Tsunayoshi está saliendo con el "doctor pervertido" –soltó el guardián de la nube, sin darle importancia al asunto, observando el pasar de los edificio con rumbo hacia el hotel.

--¡¿Mi hermano sale con ese maldito pervertido?!

Durante el trayecto de 10 minutos que restaban, el taxista tuvo que soportar la pelea del par de enamorados. Dino, exigía que dieran media vuelta para que regresara a Japón a asesinar al desgraciado doctorcito que estaba embaucando y manoseando a su hermanito; y Hibari, luego de mitad de recorrido practicando lo que todos le aconsejaban –la tolerancia-, sacó sus tonfas para noquearlo, en tanto respondía a sus exigencia con algo similar a: "¡Mis primeras putas vacaciones en años, y no dejare que tú y tu complejo de hermano me lo arruinen! ¡Desmáyate como buen animal, y cumple con lo que dijiste de hacerme disfrutar!".

***

De regresó en Japón, Tsuna se desparramaba en uno de los sillones de la sala de la mansión. ¡Por fin! Tenía dos semanas libres de estorbos, de culpas, en las que podría disfrutar de algo que esperaba desde hacía mucho… del amor.

--¿Estamos solos? –Preguntó una voz irrumpiendo en la quietud de la sala.

--Si.

Mukuro, el doctor que le atendió cuando estuvo enfermo, apareció detrás de donde yacía, reclinándose sobre el respaldo del sillón para alcanzar sus labios. A él, le debía más que su vida, le debía el haber aprendido a amar de nuevo, a perdonarse y permitirse regalar, sin vergüenza, felicidad, tanto a los demás como a sí mismo.

* * *

----NA

FIN.

Qué bien se siente terminar otro FF de KHR! –Y se siente mucho mejor, porque es el primero con la 8059 de protagonista-.

Eto… y ¿Qué tal? ¿Les agradó mas este final o se quedan con el de "Don´t Say Goodbye" –el original-? (En caso de votar por lo segundo, échenle la culpa a mi hermanita, que me animó a escribir este "happy end")

Por cierto, los tres títulos –como quizás ya lo habrán notado-, pertenecen a canciones romanticonas de DBSK.

…Bien… espero sus rewius… besos.

**Hokuto no Ken:** Medianamente 8027 pero si... muchas de las miradas de Tsuna hacia Yamamoto, y vice, son del genero "mas que amigos"... Gracias por esperar este capitulo y ojala haya sido de tu agrado.

**colette hatake:** Gracias por tu rewiu. Igual espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.


End file.
